universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Minecraft Kid
On-Screen Appearance YOU KNOW WHAT PISSES ME F***IN' OFF? SMK Appears yelling the line above Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cuss SMK Cusses to offend opponents (No Damage) He can keep spamming his cussing until someone hits him Side Special - F***IN' CHICKEN!! SMK chases after a chicken with a sword and he tries to attack it. Each sword attack is 1% damage for opponents. If the chicken falls off, you fall off to. Be careful when you go after a wall Up Special - Creeper Suicide A Creeper appears and blows itself up. The higher SMK's Damage is, The Farther he goes Down Special - Poopy Face A turd falls on SMK. Unlike Yuuki Ogata, The turd makes SMK attacks weaker Final Smash - Insulting Lawl Characters SMK Insults all the Characters from the Lawl he's in. If he gets to himself and insults himself, He'll realize he called himself names. All opponents will laugh at him and SMK is driven to suicide KOSFX KOSFX1: F*CK!!! KOSFX2: N****ERS!!! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: *Sexual Moan* Taunts Up: *Screams* Sd: *Middle Finger* Dn: *Insults all characters on the roster* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Poopy Face! Poopy Face! Pooooopy Faaace! *Gets stabbed by Princess Celestia* Victory 2: *Screams, Vomits, falls over and pisses his daiper* Victory 3: YES!!! F*CK YOU ALL!!! Victory 4: (Against I Hate Everything) F*CK YOU, I HATE EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE MOST WORST F***IN' PERSON IN MY F***IN' LIFE *IHE Facepalms* Victory 5: (Against SammyClassicSonicFan) SONIC HAS F*GGOT BABY GRAPHICS *Sammy beats the shit out of him* Victory 6: (Against Anime or Old/Retro/90's Video Game Characters) MINECRAFT, CALL O DOOTY AND FNAF ARE BETTER THAN YOU, SH*TTY BABY GRAPHIC N*GGERS!!! Lose/Clap: *Grounded* Lose/Clap 2: *Executed* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Tantrum *Dash Attack - F*CK YOO!! *Forward tilt - Sword *Up tilt - Sqeealing *Down tilt - NO! *Side Smash - X-Box 360 controller throw *Up Smash - FUUUUUUUUUU *Down Smash - Fall on face Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Slow Grab *Pummel - Horrible FNaF Song Cover *Forward Throw- F*CK YOU N***ER!!! *Back Throw - AAAAAAAAAAAGH *Up Throw - F*CK YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! *Down Throw - Unwanted Rape/Assult Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Creeper Head Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Stage FIRST GAME EVER - F***in' Minecraft/FNaF Topia Extra Crowd Cheer Su-per Minecraft Kid! Video Music Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Homeresque of a Little Dog Ending Music Lawl Food F*KIN' SH*T GAY ASS HAMBURGER Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *If you like F*cking Mario. Then you are F*cking Gay! - Super Minecraft Kid 2015 *He Got Grounded so he's not making anymore videos (Yay :)) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:Loud Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Kid Category:Racism Category:Sexist Category:Anti-Gay Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:Pure Evil Category:Jerk Category:Most Evil of them all Category:Pretty Much Everyone Hater Category:Angry Characters Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Fanboy Category:Possible anyone characters Category:Immature Category:Cancer Category:Announcers Category:Why you shouldn't give your child a Youtube Account Category:People who need Coca-Cola Category:Super Minecraft Kid